Officer Bernard
Officer Bernard is a character in the Cops movie series. He is a partner to Officer Colten, and is featured in Cops 1/2: The Gas Crisis, ''and ''Cops: Noir. ''He is a protagonist in the series and plays a key role until, due to his death, he is succeeded by Officer O'Harris. In Cops Noir Officer Bernard is first seen walking alongside Officer Colten as they exit a diner one night, trading stories from their time on the force. While on patrol, the Cops come across a dilapidated house, and see Dr. RC Cola performing some experiments in his lab. They decide that the situation is suspicious enough to warrant further investigation, and enter the building. As they do so, Dr. Cola runs away, prompting Bernard to chase him. This plan does not go far however, as Bernard quickly ran out of breath due to the burger he ate at the diner "really weighed him down". Upon returning to the scene, Colten and Bernard find a piece of paper which reads, ''"KILL CHILDREN, PROFIT", and deduce that the drink, ''RC Cola, ''is poisoned. Worried, the Cops agree to bring it to the Chief in the morning. At the precinct the next morning, the Cops sit down with Police Chief Joe and tell him about what they found. Bernard requests that a formal statement is made warning people not to drink the Cola, however Chief Joe denies the request and sends them back to the scene to look for more evidence. When they return to the lab however, the evidence has been all but destroyed, and Bernard suggests that they take some time to look over their evidence at the local Soda Bar. When they get there, Bernard (after unsuccessfully trying to get Coca Cola) orders some "local cola" for him and Colten. He finds it to be very tasty and exclaims, "Schmoopidy doopidy doo! This is some good Cola!", but is disturbed once he realizes it is RC Cola. The Cops then get the shipping box from the bartender, and Bernard finds the address of the local grocery store printed on it. Bernard and Colten then leave without paying. At the grocery store, the Cops encounter a worker and ask him about the shipment. Bernard is able to quickly sketch a clear image of Dr. Cola from the worker's description, and discover that Dr. Cola was on his way to delivering another shipment at Mike's Market. As the worker is speaking, he is shot from behind by Dr. Cola, who promptly runs away. Colten goes to take Bernard's car, but Bernard reveals the car is in the shop (It is a Chrysler, and was purchased despite warnings from his friend Scotty). Bernard then "borrows" the two bikes nearby and begin pursuit. They chase Dr. Cola to his house, where Bernard spots a loose bike. Not wanting it to be stolen, Bernard puts his new lock on the bike and straps it to the drainpipe, before heading into the house. Once the Officers enter, they search the house and eventually wind up in a workshop room. Dr. Cola confronts them and reveals his plans to become the wealthiest man in America by making his drink addictive and launching a large yet fraudulent contest, which would prompt people to buy the drink in the hopes of winning a nonexistent grand prize. Bernard is confused, as the Cops had believed he was trying to poison children, however Dr. Cola quickly dismisses the idea as horrible. The Cops quickly talk and realize that Dr. Cola still committed a crime by shooting the grocery worker, and continue to attempt an arrest. Dr. Cola escapes however, and starts a bomb in the room to kill the detectives and end the investigation. Bernard finds the door to leave, and after Colten shoots the lock, they go back outside, where Dr. Cola is struggling to cut the lock off his bike. He does manage to free the bike and begins to cycle away, but Bernard and Colten take their "borrowed" bikes and chase him across town. Dr. Cola and the Cops trade gunshots, however nobody winds up getting hit, and Dr. Cola then flees into his lab. In Cops 1/2 Officer Bernard is first seen shortly after Cops 1/2 begins, investigating a gas trafficking deal with Colten. When arriving on the scene, they find Giuseppe Linguine in the middle of selling a jerrycan. Seeing the cops, Giuseppe attempts to escape by throwing the can at them and running into an abandoned building. Colten and Bernard follow him inside, cornering him. Bernard stands at Colten's side, presumably ready to arrest Giuseppe. However, Giuseppe, being a mixed martial arts master, attacks the officers before they can react. He disarms Colten and then shifts his fury to Bernard, who is helpless against the flurry of punches, and is ultimately killed when Giuseppe unleashes a mighty finishing blow; being hit so hard that his body breaks apart, sending disembodied limbs and chunks flying across the room. Personality Given how little time Bernard appears on screen, it is hard to gauge his personality. He is seen taking a right hand role in his partnership with Colten, and seems content to do so. Over the years, Bernard has grown a close bond with Colten, and has enough experience to know what to do during investigations without being told. He does not seem to be particularly aggressive, letting Colten take the lead during their confrontation with Giuseppe. He also did not draw his gun during the investigation, and was unable to defend himself once attacked. Gallery Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 11.01.10 AM.png|Colten holding the disembodied hand of Bernard Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 10.58.40 AM.png|Bernard being attacked by Giuseppe Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 10.58.27 AM.png|Colten and Bernard Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 10.42.00 AM.png|Officer Bernard in Cops 1/2 Category:Characters Category:Cops Characters